


sam pepper is tht you (sam the gay)

by FoolishJoker, seokcie



Category: Sam Pepper - Fandom
Genre: 01-100, Multi, Offensive, a lot of trigger warnings bc everyone gets triggered by everything now, enjoy i guess, idfk, probably, real damn quick, started with a friendly normal game, turned real fucked up, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishJoker/pseuds/FoolishJoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokcie/pseuds/seokcie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>me and my friend were playing a game. we started a sentence with each letter of the alphabet. i started a sentence with a, him with b, c, d, e, etc... somehow this shit happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sam pepper is tht you (sam the gay)

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is real fucked up and the ending is weird af idkfkfkfkfkf

(A/N: sam cannot cum/semenate/sentart/sperm/fuckignejaculate unless he is eating an oreo

 

after the party, sam went over to have an oreo while he got donut fucked by his mother. but sadly he could not sentart because he dropped his oreo. 'CUNT!' he thought as his mother lunged deep into him again. dick in his ass; 18 inches to be percise. everyone walked in, his sister and father saw what they were doing. "fucking hell sammy boy!! What do you think you are doing with ma waifu?!?!" says the daddd. 'gods' he thought. he didnt want it like this, he wanted to go face first into his mothers cock. "how did this even happen.. oh shit wait this would be a good fucking daily vlog! MUM GET THE CAMERA" said the sister. "i- wait no, i can explain!! th-thois isn't wut it luuks liek!" sam said, but his sister didn't listen she recrded him anyways. "jif fucking peanut butter down my throat into my esophagus thrown back up to use as my toothpaste smelling ass boi at school get shot up fam get out the way! IM GONNA BLOW!"

said the mother. keen on sentarting before his mother, he found his orero and munched on it as he climaxed. "LOVE HANDLES FOR DAYSYSYYSYSSA BABEH" screamed sam as he felt his mothers love handles flapping all over his pretty small tight rounded bum. mad at him, his father came over and made him suck his purple durple burple berry flavored yogurt butter nut stick. 

"NO NOoaL:UMO9 nmo more opless!1211~! i cxannut take anymkroooeoorweeeee!" sam screamed as clear as he could with daddys big rocket flavore4d splooger in his swelling mouth. obvious that he couldn't take anymore his sister came over with her cock in her hnd and made him jerk her off. pushing daddys sharp cow jug milking his jinkie flavored sword all up in his business at the back of his throat sam began crying at all of his orifices being used. 

quickly grabbing his mouth and pushing his dad out of the way his sister kissed him and th en punched her swordy mcmuffin deep down his throaty. rupturing his vocal cords, sam, could no longer scream or speak, his sounds coming out only as pain ful croaks and hics. "sACrifFACE HIm TO THew LAMNBS!!1" his mother yelled out. tomorrow when sam woke up, he was in the hospital; apparently one of the neighbors heard the screaming and called the popo assuming someone was hurt. "ugly... fetishes..." somebody said, unable to hear the full sentence of what they said, he cried. viciously he shot up panting heavily as his memories from the previous night began flooding in before his sister grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. watching his face he was shocked, blushing even, he loved every moment of it. 

"x-ray x-ray! his throat needs an x-ray!!!!" screamed sum ductor in the background. yawning in the corner his mother and father looked at him sam was shocked but still kissed his sister deeply. 'ZAP' was the last thing sam heard before he felt a numbness throughout his body and opened his eyes, only to see a big hole in his sisters abdomen and a man behind her holding a laser gun.

 

the end k bye

credits go to me and my friend arman. he started the first sentence, i dod the second, he did the third, i did the fourth, so on and soon.

i kept all the spelling mistakes in and did most on purpose bc it makes it funnier lmao im sorry for this fucking monstrosity


End file.
